


holiday cards

by qlito



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Harringrove Holiday Exchange, Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020, Holidays, M/M, Pets, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlito/pseuds/qlito
Summary: Billy, Steve and their adorable pet rats. That's it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	holiday cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilpsychopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpsychopath/gifts).



> happy holidays everyone!


End file.
